


【赤黑】神话进行时

by liiiane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiane/pseuds/liiiane
Summary: 补档。如果人类拥有翅膀？异种paro
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	【赤黑】神话进行时

黑子哲也正坐在天台的边缘，准确来说，是脱离栏杆保护的边缘。宽松的裤管被风吹得飘忽不定，一会儿紧贴小腿右侧，一会儿又松松垮垮地垂下来。  
那样似乎很危险吧。这样想着，赤司略有迟疑地在校门口停下。他对这学期刚转来的新同学并不陌生，座位就相隔一条走道，想要忽视也不容易，何况每回上课赤司都不得不钦佩黑子高超的打瞌睡技术，然而若要说熟悉，那断然是提不上的，也不是他不想促进邻里关系，只是黑子在最开始的自我介绍中就说过，他只在这里停留一个学期。  
就在赤司犹豫着是否要打招呼时，楼顶上的身影挥了挥手。  
啊，看样子是被发现了。  
还没等他回应，黑子站起身，双手一撑便翻回栏杆后的安全区域。  
赤司抬手撩了撩额发，看来仅仅是一场心血来潮的大冒险，不至于酿成校园惨案。他继续向着教学楼前进，要快点拿回落下的值日日记，门口的司机还在等他。

然而他还没走多远，一阵翅膀胡乱扑腾的嘈杂再次打断他的既定路线。赤司仰起头，直展的双翼急速下降，投下大片阴影，显然翅膀的主人还没找到保持平衡的方法，挥舞着手脚，像只离巢的雏鸟那样飞得乱七八糟。  
从七层楼的高度摔下来少说也得断胳膊断腿，赤司一时愣在那边，胸腔内倏然雷声大作，从心脏到耳膜的喧哗几乎将他钉在原地。还未等他作出判断，双腿已经不受控制向着黑子降落的地方冲去。  
无法抵挡的冲力将他推倒在地，沙土扫过眼角，紧接着巨大的羽翼遮盖住他的视线，他下意识紧闭双眼，羽毛间的互相摩擦声与扇起的呼呼风声交织在一起，远处连绵不绝的蝉鸣和着声，似是要在炎炎夏日里融化。

“你没事吧？”  
过了一会儿，赤司慢慢睁开眼，黑子双手撑在他脑袋的两侧，正担忧地望着他，仿佛刚才从七楼一跃而下的对象变成了赤司一样。赤司一手挥开耷拉在脸颊旁的羽毛，拉着黑子的手臂坐起身。  
“没事……为什么要跳下来啊！”  
“我在做飞行练习。”  
“什么？”虽说日本目前还没有成立飞行训练所，可是这种自杀式的训练方法绝对走了歪门邪道，他忍不住训斥，“如果翅膀没有展开怎么办！”  
“嗯——底下有灌木丛，我看准了才跳的。”  
闻言赤司扫了眼高度不及膝盖的灌木，右手忽然就不听使唤一把拍上黑子的脑袋，狠狠一通乱揉。  
“想什么呢，跳没跳准结果都一样。”  
黑子撑着地迅速向后退了几步，险险躲过连续攻击。他理了理头发，将双手放下时恢复了正坐，膝盖并拢的姿势很标准，两片翅膀收在背后，除了末梢稍微蹭到树冠导致的凌乱，乍一眼来看还是完完整整的。  
毋庸置疑，与常人不一样的特征足以证明他是当年基因改造的产物。

黑子第一次出现在班级里时，班上顿时鸦雀无声，人们往往只在新闻中见过实验体，而能登上荧幕的必定是成功的例子，屏幕后又隐藏了多少撕下的羽翼和血淋淋的胎儿，那已经成为众所周知的秘密。  
此时，现实中的实验体距离他们那么近，一伸手就能触摸到羽毛的细密。

赤司轻轻拉过一片翅膀，随手顺了顺。  
“既然在做飞行练习，你的选择就是这个了吗？”  
察觉到手中的翅膀挣扎了一下，赤司又将其向着自己拉近了点距离。  
最近十年，或许是顶不住道德的谴责，所有实验都被连连叫停，即使如此，早已扩张的产业不能单凭一纸之令就能斩断所有根源，那些被生产出来的“翼人”们就这样陷入进退两难的地步，没有安身之处也没有治疗方法。然而祸不单行，就在第一座飞行训练所建成之时，最早一批的实验体出现了异变，一旦成年后，神经将不能同时负担翅膀和双腿，这时他们就不得不做出选择。  
可人始终是渴望飞天的啊，即便注定结局是被困于轮椅中，一双又一双翅膀向着蓝天挥舞而去。  
“不是，我就想在放弃翅膀前感受一下。”黑子自己抓过另一片翅膀，梳理起来，“明年的生日就要签确认书了，不如抓紧最后的时光。”  
“这样啊。”  
赤司摩挲着羽毛，同鸟类的一样，不算柔软，却是顺滑无比，应该是白鹭那种？还是更偏向鹤？这些他都不甚明了。

不知怎么，那次飞行失败后他们俩就此熟络起来。  
原本就坐得近，午餐时的投喂已经成为日常，这下连体育课上都自动组队了。在此之前，所有的体育课黑子几乎都在一旁坐冷板凳，那双看不透的眼睛不是将目光落在书上，就是漫无目的地跟随浮云。让黑子参与其中也确实有些为难，其他人在做背靠背的拉伸运动，和他组队只好面对面地干瞪眼；玩躲避球也不行，羽毛算是身体的一部分，只要碰上了就得罚出局；跑步时若是遇上逆风，一定得将翅膀收拢，不然他总担心自己跑着跑着就要被吹起了。  
但就算有诸多理由，既然决定选择双腿，不加以锻炼是不行的。这让黑子对体育课感到恐惧，尤其是对和赤司组队的体育课。他趴在地上，肆意展开的翅膀像块毯子一样铺在塑胶跑道上。  
“黑子，快起来。”  
“不好意思，赤司君，真的不行了，我现在的感觉就像有十二个石油桶压在身上。”  
“以后可是靠腿走路的人，你这才跑了一千米。”  
“或许我跟适合学习伊卡洛斯，永不停止对自由的追逐。”  
他还没说完，就被赤司从背后拖起，洁白的羽毛在地上蹭过一遍后显得灰扑扑的。  
“别废话，还有一圈，跑完放学我请你喝奶昔。”  
“当真？”  
“千真万确。”  
黑子一骨碌从地上爬了起来，抖了抖翅膀。  
“刚刚只是热身，现在就请赤司君见识一下豹的速度吧。”

眼见着黑子一脸平静地接过奶昔，却忘记掩饰那正喜悦得颤抖的翅尖，之前他在赤司心中神秘莫测的形象早已荡然无存。  
赤司暗自好笑，留有动物本能也不是坏事，至少高兴的时候就高兴，生气的时候也不用遮遮掩掩。他熟练地摸了摸黑子的翅膀，指尖下暖烘烘毛茸茸的触感让人安心。  
“为什么不选择飞行？”他终于忍不住询问了原因。  
黑子眨了眨眼睛，像是早已料到这个问题。  
“原因啊，请别以为它很好用，这可要付出很大代价。上学挤电车会被嫌弃，排队会被嫌弃，连去超市都要侧着走，不然总要把货架上的东西扫下来。我已经尽量踩自行车了，但是翅膀还是会不受控制就会展开，上一次可是差点拖着自行车起飞啊。赤司君能想象吗？我差点翻拍了一版E.T！而且……”  
他停顿了一下，目光投向远处。循着黑子的视线，赤司转头看向大街，除了熙来攘往的行人，背景便是千篇一律的高楼，必须仰望才得以看见全貌。  
是想说空间太狭小吗。  
他回过头来，只见黑子咬着吸管侧着脑袋，轻轻一耸肩，一副“你看这可如何是好”的样子。  
“不如这样，以后你就选高层公寓，从窗口进出，也不用担心交通堵塞了。要想解决高楼间穿行的问题就多看看好莱坞大片，里面的英雄都是飞行好手。”  
“还边飞边拆楼是吧。”  
“没错，强袭拆迁队。”  
黑子咬住下唇强忍了笑意，凝结的水汽沿着纸杯缓缓滑落，湿润了指尖。  
“但是赤司君，我可不想和乌鸦抢地盘啊，况且以后不能走路的话，谁来照顾爷爷奶奶呢。”

关于黑子的情况早在他俩熟悉前就在班中传得沸沸扬扬，居无定所的实验体，无父无母，住在寄养家庭，所谓的爷爷奶奶不过是没有血缘关系的领养人，而关于寄养家庭之前的来历——  
“他们都对我很好。”黑子说。  
“嗯。”赤司将吸管插入杯中，小口吸起果汁。  
“尤其是奶奶，每件衣服她都会帮我剪两个洞。”  
“咳、咳咳！”  
幸好及时松开了吸管，不然维持多年的精英形象必定大毁。  
“什么啊，”赤司将黑子的衣服从领口到下摆全都审视了个遍，最后拎起翅膀，校服的背后果真有两道细长的开口，剪开的地方还做了包边，只要收着翅膀就能遮得严严实实。  
“你不说完全没注意到。”  
“是吧，奶奶的针线活很不错。”  
衣服口子下的皮肤格外白皙，赤司伸出手指戳了戳附在肩胛骨上薄薄的肌肉，慢慢向下划去，不一会就触摸到了翅膀的根部。  
“好痒。”黑子躲开身子，又被赤司轻轻拽回来。  
“不能切除吗？”  
“会瘫痪的。”  
仿若对提了不该提的问题怀有歉意，赤司好一会儿没说话。  
“请别担心，虽然日后它们会越来越不听话，但我已经想出对策了，以后挤电车时就用丝带绑住，那样它们就不会随意展开了。”说得这般煞有其事，还真以为他有什么好主意。  
“听起来好色情。”赤司忍不住打趣道。  
“……赤司君，虽然处于青春期，但请不要胡思乱想。”  
“嘿。”

短短两个月间，黑子的飞行练习没有中断过，从一开始的见证到往后的陪同，连赤司自己也不明白为何就跟在那双翅膀后面不曾离开。起初他们偏爱无人的校园，接着则锁定了废弃大楼，从挡板的缺口中钻进去，小心避闪铁门上的斑斑锈迹，挥赶恼人的蝇虫，每跑过一级裂开的台阶就是一次成功的逃亡，这些对于赤司来说仿佛都在弥补童年缺失的探险，纵然回家时校服挂了彩，他也没觉得多大厌恶。  
然后是坡道，大桥，山顶……不知不觉中他们奔走的痕迹遍布了大街小巷，犹如油墨滴进了清水，不一会儿就晕染了整片区域，而黑子选择的地方也越来越高，像在攀登雅各布的梯子，要去触碰天上住人的衣袍。赤司看着眼前的羽翼，直觉明确地告诉他，他就快够不到了。  
原以为这样的日子会一直持续下去，至少会到暑假结束，随着黑子的转学一同画上句号，岂料还没见着假期的影子，这场胡闹的戏剧就落了幕。  
那天黑子在跳下去的瞬间，倏地反手握住栏杆，这一意外举动差点又把赤司惊出一身冷汗。  
“你干什么呢。”他连忙扯住黑子的手臂。  
“赤司君，我在想，”感到赤司正使劲将他向上拉去，黑子另一只手也抓上了栏杆，“我在想，再飞一次就够了。”  
在还没上瘾之前。

黑子哲也正坐在观景台的边缘，准确来说，是脱离栏杆保护的边缘。  
他看着下方川流不息的火柴盒和来去匆匆燃尽的火柴头，仔细倾听着耳机里传来的话语，夹杂在电流中的声音缺乏实感。  
“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯，真的要摄像吗？”  
“既然是最后一次飞行，必须要好好记录。”  
“哈……希望到时候风不要太大，不然脸要吹歪的。”  
说到这里，黑子向底下挥了挥手，随即站起身。  
“最终回飞行，预备——”  
东边是学校，西边是爷爷奶奶的家，现在的航线正指向吾妻桥。早些时日樱花盛开，他们在红色的桥梁上差点就实行了第一次载人飞行，而黑子却在抱住赤司腰际的刹那败给胆怯，说到底还是没那么勇敢，将他人的性命握在自己手中。  
风在耳边喧闹着，还有春归的候鸟，岸堤上的少年踩着自行车，一颠一跛便会丁零作响的车铃。关于这座城市的记忆，混合这些声响便削减了冷漠的印象。匆忙的城市，聒噪的城市，在隅田川粼粼波光的映衬下不再那样冰冷。

总有一天他会被接受吧，不用再忍受背后的窃窃私语和充满探究的视线，若是能有翼人专用的车厢就好了，可惜至今他还没碰到同伴。但比起这些，黑子更希望的是所有选择都能到此为止，因为无论哪一个选项都不会带领他们去往高天原，只会索求远比现实更沉重的代价。生来如此的事，为何不能得到认可。想到这里，眼眶不由得热了起来。  
一阵沙沙的杂音过后，耳机中再次传出失真的嗓音，这恰恰让他从某种情愫中挣脱。  
“你看到了什么？”  
“赤司君。”  
“别胡说，你都飞那么远了。”  
“不骗你哦，我看到你放下摄像机了。”  
赤司看了看放置在一旁的机器，摁下开关，指示灯垂死挣扎般闪烁了两下便彻底熄灭。再度眺望时，视野中的黑子已经变成了小小的点，仿佛要融在泛白的青空中，永不返航。

“黑子。”  
“嗯？”  
“我希望你能一直飞下去。”

而他将一直做好接住他的准备。

Fin.


End file.
